


Sweat It Out

by A_Grey_Dream



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, hux in aerobics gear, slight crack, the first order hit the gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Grey_Dream/pseuds/A_Grey_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is quick to find out about Hux's aerobics class, and his collection of brightly coloured spandex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat It Out

When Kylo entered their quarters the last thing he expected to see was Hux standing in front of the mirror, wearing nothing but a spandex leotard. It was black in colour, with many neon triangles littered over one side, spilling onto the other. The outfit-which was held tight to Hux's body, made him look slim compared to his day to day attire, yet it still managed to accentuate what muscle he had.  
  
Hux was quick to turn around once he noticed Kylo, who was still stood in the doorway. "Oh do quit staring, you brute."

"Care to explain what the kriff is going on?" Kylo spluttered, only to have Hux saunter off into the walk in closet. He quickly changed out of the leotard he was in, and picked off two more from the rails, one of which was a horrendous pink, the other stripped yellows.   
  
"My officers campaigned for several fitness classes to promote a healthy lifestyle along work. Thus I am to teach Aerobics." He stated, stuffing the yellow leotard into a First Order issued duffle bag.  
  
"You can't be serious?..." Kylo sighed, crowding the closet door as Hux dressed into his regular uniform.  
  
"I'm afraid I am, don't fret I'll be back in an hour or so." Hux slung the duffle over his shoulder and walked forward, stopping in front of Ren. Kylo reached out and tugged Hux to his chest, grinning like an idiot. "You know you actually looked good in that."  
  
"I'm sure I do, now let go or I'll be late." Kylo reluctantly released Hux from his grip, who pushed Kylo to the side to get through, Hux stopped just before their door, turning around to flash Kylo a smile.

"I'll make it up to you later." With that he was gone. Kylo wanted to follow him to the gym, however there was much to do, and besides, Hux would get mad if he distracted him.   
  
  


*

 

To Kylo's surprise Hux came back wearing his leotard, which seemed to look completely different from the one Kylo had first seen him in, if anything it was arousing-very arousing. The colour made it easier to see how toned Hux actually was, and it certainly contributed to Hux's bulge. 

It must have been Hux's intention all along, because as soon as he entered he crowed Kylo on the bed, he pushed Kylo back with a finger and moved to straddle his hips.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed your class, General?" He chuckled, rolling his hips upward causing Hux to moan.

"Don't be so smug Ren, I could be on duty right now." Kylo grabbed his wrist, tugging him forward so that he could capture Hux's lips. "But you're not, it's my time to have you." He nipped at the base of Hux's neck, his hands roaming over his clothed waist before settling on his ass, squeezing lightly. Hux whimpered, his hips jerking forward creating the friction that he craved, his cock having grown hard underneath the material. He surged forward again, this time Kylo moved with him, meeting his thrusts. They continued to rut against each, Ren still mouthing at his neck. Hux knew he was close, and that his leotard would be ruined, if he could just take it off...Ren bit his shoulder hard, sending Hux over the edge, panting Ren's name.  
  
When Hux regained his bearings, Kylo was still rutting against him, thumbing over the wetness of Hux's shorts. He pried Kylo's hands from him and scooched downwards. Pulling Kylo's trousers down with him. Kylo watched with helpless eyes as Hux swallowed down his dick, his hands instantly finding Hux's hair, he allowed Kylo to thrust into his mouth, his movements becoming erratic and messy. He soon came, come plastering Hux's bottom lip and chin.   
  
He moved back to Kylo's chest, licking his lips to get rid of most of the mess. Kylo managed to snake his arms around hux's waist holding him in place. "I need to change..."  
  
"Stay, for a little while at least."  
  
"Fine..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologise for this sin, I just wanted to write about Hux in spandex... Also my writing is terrible


End file.
